Traditional data modeling techniques suffer from a variety of defects. For instance, many traditional data modeling techniques (e.g., anchor modeling and data vault modeling) require one to understand what information will be important in a resulting data model (e.g., what data users need to review, and how would they view the data) prior to implementation. This information is typically the result of one or more Joint Application Design (JAD) sessions between various stakeholders involved in the implementation of the data model.
Similarly, such modeling techniques require a granular understanding of the data sources so that the relevant information can be harvested. Thus, one must learn how to decipher the types of data contained in records received from the various data sources, and one must also learn how that data is organized so it can be retrieved accurately and completely. Because the implementation of traditional modeling schemes requires that all of this must be known prior to implementation of the data model, there is a significant delay incurred before one can even begin to use a new data modeling platform.
Another downside to implementation of existing data modeling techniques is that they often carry a lack of transparency back to the data sources. In environments where records are subject to audit (e.g., due to laws or regulations governing sensitive information), changes to source data must be well-documented. Accordingly, traditional data modeling techniques that manipulate data end up becoming themselves subject to audit.
Finally, when data modeling platforms utilize transient staging areas, processing errors that extend past the retention window for transient data are not recoverable.